rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Sea Slugs
Sitemap Sea Slugs --- --- --- --- --- AKA "ADAM Slugs" The sea slugs (actually shell-less mollusks) which were the source of the chemical components of ADAM, which enabled the Genetic Modification in Rapture. Discovered by Brigid Tenenbaum --- --- --- The Slug Whisperer : Somebody's moniker/nickname. Probably unlikely they are named that for their skill with rabbits. Fontaine would have had a whole Farm of Sea Slugs to generate ADAM directly, and when production wasn't sufficient then the 'Symbionts' were developed to step up production more than a magnitude. --- --- --- Food Chain : I wonder what kind of sea life there must be out there, and if Sea Slugs are on the menu in the food chain ???? ADAM enhanced XYZ beasty.... Something small eats or favorite type of Sea Slug, and then something eats that (and it gets more concentrated as it moves up the food chain) .... Moby Dick was seen in the SOUTH atlantic ... Hmm, with the Splicers cravings for ADAM, its a wonder we never saw them munching on corpses ... --- --- --- All this Genetic Modification - What about Genetically Altering Sea Slugs ?? No doubt research was done along these lines -- at minimum by Fontaine to try to make the Slugs generate more ADAM (unsuccessful apparently and thus requiring the expense/difficulties of using children as 'hosts'). The Novel's story even had them being so scarce as to somehow lead into the 'Gathering' activity being required (more logical would have been to STOP selling it to poison further people - John Shirley bought into the original game story illogic, and took the commercialism at all costs lunacy even further). This would be something to still research -- Assuming New Rapture still wants to do more research into ADAM , (including making ADAM products safer and with far less side-effects). ADAM still had great potential use for its medicinal properties (what many of the earlier ADAM products were originally developed for.) --- --- --- Man Biting Sea Slug - Discovery : But why does it bite - the Slug likely has a Venom meant to poison/disable prey/enemy. But just like the way real venoms and natural toxins are being used for specialized use in medicine today, many Venom properties can prove very useful for various therapies and drug treatments. The dose the man got on the Neptune Bounty dock, who Tenenbaum noticed, was a small dose, which lead to the lucky occurrence of his healing, instead of being maimed/killed (which a smaller 'prey' organism likely would have gotten). Note - when fish/other organisms are captured at great depth, and are brought into a Surface level atmosphere, they almost always die (explode actually) because of the pressure of the gas within the fluids of their bodies suddenly having the pressure relieved (like a shaken soda-can being opened, or a boiler explosion). So how did a living Sea Slug get into the dock area at Neptune's Bounty in the first place ??? Another tale for the MMORPG. --- --- --- Sea Slugs, if found near Rapture, live in water temperatures near freezing (and if related to the geothermal vents, those environments have major fluctuations - near freezing to boiling). Inside a Little Sister its a nice toasty 98.6F (or something near that), which the Slug would have to survive. Perhaps the 20-30 X increase of ADAM production is partially related to this raised temp - some kind of metabolic speedup (besides other interactions with the human physiology). The Idea that Splicer corpses continue to produce MORE ADAM (explaining why corpses are left lying about), and that would be when those bodies assume 'room temperature' which isn't always particularly warm in much of Rapture's ruined areas. --- --- --- ADD PIX OF IN GAME SEA SLUGS ADD PIX OF SEA SLUG BEING RIPPED OUT OF A CHILD (IMPLIED CHILD MURDER BY KEN LEVINE)\ ADD PICTURE OF GLOWING SEA PLANTS THE ORBS ON THAT TASTY SEA PLANT GIL LIKES --- --- --- --- --- . .